Almost Is Never Enough
by hannily
Summary: Emily is the new girl in Rosewood, she meets Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. Spencer and Emily spend a lot of time together, and what will happen if they have feelings for each other? Hanna and Emily don't really like each other, but what if that changes? (Tags; Spemily Hannily)
1. New Day

**Please excuse any mistakes if intended**

**Almost Is Never Enough **

✏️ **CHAPTER 1;** ✏️

Prologue

I remember it hurt. Seeing her hurt . It all started when I fell helplessly in love with this person, it changed the view of my friends toward me also my family's, and my popularity. Things were going great till one day, or maybe two. It all fell apart because of me, and/or maybe because of the choice between I and someone else. I'm Hanna Marin; and this is my story.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"Rise and shine!" I hear as I wake up. Great, moving day. Well, my story of moving is simple actually, mom got a new job here.

"I don't want to leave," I whine. I really didn't. Leaving requires leaving behind what matters. Maya. The girl I been dating for quite a while now. We talked and talked about me moving from California to Rosewood would be very difficult. Though we love each other to trust long distance.

"To bad, come on, we'll be late at the airport!" My mother rushes me. The previous night I said my last goodbye to Maya before leaving. Though I decided not to go over it, detail by detail. Long night short, I involved tears, laughs, kissing, and cuddling. My mother and I drove to the airport with all of our belongings and left.

* * *

After hours of being in the plane to rosewood, Pennsylvania, we finally made it. We entered our new house, it was nice actually. Though the worst part is being apart, apart from the one I loved the most. Today was the start of my new life, tomorrow is the start of my new school, and whatever else comes it's way. It took a while till be got all of our furniture inside our new home, but once we were finished, my mom left to see her new job at the Rosewood Police Department. She promised to be home by dinner with take-out.

I roamed around the town of Rosewood till then a guy walked up to me and said, "Hey"

"Hello" I said with a friendly face.

"New face? It's a small town, I'm Ben." He grins, he wears a varsity jacket with the letter R on it

"Emily" I say.

Obviously this 'Ben' boy was a dumb jock, so he goes, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" I said

"would you like to-"

"I have a girlfriend" I cut him off.

"Oh," he said, a little bit surprised. "Well I'm going to head out now, nice meeting you." He said then leaves, finally.

The next day I woke up early, I hate waking up early. Showered, ate, and brushed my teeth, off to my first day to a different school.

* * *

**Hanna POV**

Running late, walking in the middle of class while being half awake, another argument with the boyfriend, wow my day sucks. "Wow you look like crap," My two best friends tell me.

"Tell something I don't know," I sigh.

"Another argument with Caleb?" Aria asks.

"Yep" I said. Taking my messy binder out of my locker.

"What was it about this time?" Spencer asks.

"Same old, same old, him barely acting like a boyfriend." I sigh as I shut my locker, only turning to walk and crashing into someone, dropping all my things to fall out my binder.

"Great," I sigh.

"Sorry," some girl says. As usual as I am when in a shitty mood, I snap, "Watch it next time". She helps me pick my things up, I look her at her. I never really seen her around. New girl.

"Here," she hands me my papers. I take them and continue walking without saying thank you

"Sorry about her" I hear Spencer say to that girl behind me. "Okay, that was kinda mean, Han" Spencer rolls her eyes at me. "I'm sorry but, you know that this is how I am in days like this." I defend myself.

* * *

During lunch today, I overheard Noel Kahn, probably the most popular guy in the school talking about a new girl. As I quote 'the pretty face but interested in chicks'. "Who are you talking about now, Kahn?" I ask him.

"Some girl named Emily. Why, you interested Marin?" He smirks.

"Ah, no, and I'm straight remember?" I say

"I know, I know, just teasing," he said. Ever since Alison went missing, I guess I 'took her place as the most popular girl in school. And Noel, most popular guy in school, everyone thinks we like each other or something. The lunch bell rang, it was Chemistry now.

"Alright class, you will be assigned lab partners." The teacher announced. Sadly, Aria and Spencer didn't have this class with me, and Caleb was absent today. So I was left sitting by myself, while everyone is partnered up, which is a very lonely feeling. About 5 minutes later in class, the girl I ran into today walked in.

"Uhm, hi" The new girl said to the teacher, handing her schedule to him. I didn't quite hear what he said, but he pointed at the empty seat next to me and walked over and say next to me. She didn't say a word, she was just sitting and listening to the teacher talk.

I sigh, she probably feels uncomfortable next to me because she might of thinks I'm a bitch for earlier in the hallway. Though, I'm too much in a bad mood to care.

* * *

Finally the bell rung. Time to go home.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Sitting next to that blond girl was kinda awkward, though the bell finally rang, I walk in the library after school to start my study session, and I don't even know who the tutor is. Since grades were bad at my old school my mom made me sign up for a tutor session. As much as I hate to admit this, but she's right. I need to get myself together.

Once I walk to the table at the left, like I was assigned too, I see a girl. The girl who apologized for the blond girl that I bumped into. I walked and sat at the table.

"Hi" I greet. This girl.. She was crazy pretty.

"Oh hey, you're the new girl right?" The girl said to me.

"Yea, I'm Emily, the girl that ran into your friend earlier" I chuckle a little.

"I'm Spencer" She smiles. Spencer. I could remember that. "Hanna's just .. Cranky when she doesn't get her sleep" Spencer said.

"You think?" Emily grins.

"Yea" She laughs a little, "So where did you come from?"

"California" I said

"Oh, nice, that's where the Golden Gate Bridge is at right?" She said, I nod yes.

"Nice," She said, then takes out a chemistry book and says, "So where did you leave off before you left?"

I tell her the things I was stuck on and the unit my class was working on before I moved. She was actually helping me, I never noticed that all these things were so easy.

* * *

An hour and a half passed and the tutor session was over. She closes her book and puts it in her bag, "Thanks" I said.

"No problem," She said, "Don't forget to meet here again tomorrow"

I stand up and push the chair inside the table, "I won't, thanks Spencer" I said

"It was nice meeting you Emily" She smiles, then puts her bag on her shoulder

"You too," I said, then begin to walk out the door.

"Hey Emily," She calls. I turn around, "See you around"

I tuck my lips in, "Yea". She returns a smile, I turn back around and walk off, with a heated face.

Why am I blushing?

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I really hope you like my this new fic! This is my first Spemily fic, but it's not only spemily! It's going to have some hannily. Though, I really love Spemily too! (so don't expect hannily is endgame, you guys will decide your faith)**

**Do you guys like it so far? Review! Follow! Fav!**


	2. A Bit Lost

**Previously on Almost Is Never Enough;**

**Emily is the new girl in town and her and Hanna did not go off to a good start. Though, in unexpected events, she meets Spencer, who is her tutor.**

* * *

_After all this time, I'm still not even sure what I want.. Or what she wants. I just know I was in love. It was real. Not a joke. Not one second did I take it a joke, but I was one a fool. One mistake and everything was taken away from me - Han_

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

Running too late for school because I pressed the snooze button way too much, that I decided to turn it off. Then that's when my mom woke me up. As I walked out the door I drive off to school, playing the radio up loudly.

"Give a little time to me and we'll.." My voice trails off the Ed Sheeran song. As I park the car in the school's parking lot, I make my way and causally walk to my class. What's the point of me rushing and running to class a if I'm late anyways, right? As I walked into class, the break bell rang. "Late again, Marin? Tsk tsk" Noel Kahn smirks. I roll my eyes at him, then wait for everyone to get out the door as I wait for Caleb to come out.

"Hi" he says.

"So .. Did you decide if you're going to go or not?" I ask. Caleb's mother really wants to see him, but she lives all the way in California. The thing is, Caleb doesn't want to go, but I want him too.

"Why do you want me to go anyways?" He asks, with a confused face.

"Caleb. You miss her and she missed you. I want you to be happy, it's just for two weeks anyways"

"Yea.." He says. "But I don't want too, I want to spend time with you" he pulls me close and places his lips on mine.

"I just know you miss her.." I start to say but then the bell rang.

"See you later okay?" He says as he presses his lips against my cheek. "Yea" I say, looking him walk off. I just want him to be happy because he misses his mother, the woman that he haven't seen in a long time. A few days ago his mom sent him a letter saying that she'd like Caleb to visit her for a while. He was excited at first then, for some reason, he just acted like it was nothing.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

The bell rang, and I find myself getting lost to find my classes. I end up walking into wrong classes and hallways, also almost bumping and crashing into random people. As I look at the room numbers, I still paid no attention to my surroundings. Then that's when I bumped into someone, dropping all my stuff. _Not again._

I immediately picked up my things and the girl I bumped into me helps me pick up my belongings. "Emily?" Her familer voice asks

I look up to see my tutor. Spencer. Oh god why her. I feel my face turn into a shade of pink, considering I dropped my things in front of her twice now. "Oh, hi" I said then stand up with my binder in my hand. I still look around in the hallways and sigh. I remember from yesterday (first day of rosewood high) that my second period class was on the other side of the school near the vending machines.

"Are you okay? You look a bit-"

"Lost? Yea because I am" I cut her off. She lets her hand out and I put my schedule in her open hands. She looks and reads the small paper.

"Oh, you have that class with me, come with me and I'll show you the way" she says.

"Good, at least I know someone on that class then" I give a small chuckle.

"Yea," She says.

We walk in class, how could I not notice she was in this class? "I think you might get bored of this class a bit, considering all we do is read and recite" She says then takes her seat in the second row.

"Maybe" I say before heading to my seat more to the back row.

A small brunette sits next to me and gives me a friendly greet, "Hey new girl" I recognize her from yesterday. She was with Spencer and that other girl I bumped into.

"Hey"

"I noticed that you walked in with a friend of mine. Changing schools must be a little tough, I'm Aria by the way" she says.

"Emily" I say. Thankfully these girls are nice so far. I'll take as many friends I need to get through this year. The class bell rings then Aria turns her head back to the front.

"Uh, Ms. Marin; head up in class" the teacher, Mr. Fitz says. I turn to see who he was talking to. Then I see a blond head sit up, running her fingers in her hair, and yawning.

I sigh deeply, _great._ It's the girl that I ran into the other day, than I remember. I believe her name is Hanna.

* * *

After school, I get a text message from Maya saying, _'Em I messed up'_

And right there I felt my whole world drop. Those four words killed me. I felt a mixture of confusion and anger, _'What happened babe? - Em'_

No text back.

* * *

**Spencer's Pov**

After a whole day of boredom and hearing Aria and Hanna bicker about their relationships, it came to the last part of my day which was tutoring. I feel like that's the only thing I might actually be looking towards too. I sit and wait for Emily at the library. It didn't take too long before she came. I give her a wave, "Hey" I say

She takes a seat and sits down, "Hi" She sighs

I could tell by her frown that something was going on in her life, "You okay?"

"Yea.. I mean I guess. But it doesn't matter," She says as she takes out her binder. I know I barely know her, but comparing how our study session was yesterday, she was different. She was obviously sad over something.

"You know what," I said closing my binder, "Come with me"

She looks at me as I stand, "What?"

"I'm taking you somewhere, come on"

"Spencer, I don't think I'm in the mood-"

"That's exactly why," I said, putting up a smile, "I'm trying to cheer you up, maybe?"

She sits then sighs as she begins to collect her things in her bag. She stands up and puts her bag over her shoulder, "Okay, where are you taking me?"

I begin to walk off and she catches up next to me, "I'm going to take you .."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Where is Spencer going to take Emily? Maybe you can decide that! Review!**

**I think for every beginning of chaps it's going to show some things about the future love to the story. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Coffee Drinks and Dumb Words

**Emily's Pov**

I'm going to take you one of the best coffee shops ever" Spencer smiles.

I give a confused look, "Coffee?"

"Coffee." She looks at me and smiles a little as we walk towards the parking lot. She opens her car door and says, "get in"

I open the passenger side of the car and sit. She starts the car and drives off. "Starbucks?" I ask

"No, there's this place called The Brew" she says. "It's pretty nice actually. Just somewhere you can get coffee and study"

"Do you go there often?"

"Most times, with Hanna and Aria" she says as she parks her car. We get out and walk into the coffee shop and a man wearing a apron walks takes order. "Hey Hastings, you want the usual?" The man says.

"You know it," she says. She turns and faces me and says, "this is Zack. He dates my Aria's mom. You met aria right?"

"Yea, she's nice" I say. After a second later Spencer asks, "so are you going to get something or-"

"I can pay for myself, it's okay" I cut her off.

She looks at me and says, "it's okay, I got this one"

"Fine, but next time I'm paying" I offer.

"So does that mean we're getting coffee together again?" She smiles a little.

I smile back at her, just looking at her. Nothing else. She tucks her lips and still smiles. "Okay, are you going to order or.." The man says catching my attention.

"Oh sorry!" I say turning back at him, "Americano, please"

"That'll be right up.." As the mans voice trails off for our order and Spencer laying for the coffee, I still kept my mind on the message that was sent to me earlier. 'I messed up'? Seriously. I just really hope it's not over, I love this girl. I love Maya.

I check my phone and my mood brought back down because I still haven't received a message back from Maya. Which honestly angers me. I sit down on the couch and Spencer sits next to me. "You okay?" She asks. I look to her and see how concerned she looked.

"Yea," I lie, "I'm fine"

She looks at me longer before she said anything. "No you're not"

The man in the apron brought our coffees. "Thanks" I say. I drink my coffee and instantly fell in love with the taste. "Wow" I say, "this is really good"

"Yea I know," she takes a sip, "So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Like who are you? What do you like to do? Haha I don't know I'm just trying to get to know you, maybe" she laughs a little.

"Well," I start, "I'm Emily Fields and I'm a swimmer. Came from California and started new here. I left a lot of things back at home, like my girlfriend Maya" my head dropped at the last part.

"Oh was she the reason why you were a bit upset earlier? You miss her a lot, huh?" She says.

Then the text message came across my mind again, "yea I guess something like that" I scoff a little.

"Oh so that's not the reason" she says with her hands in the air like she was being defenseless.

"No I didn't mean it like that," I said, "earlier I just receive a text from her saying she messed up. I asked her what happened and never got a message back since"

She looks at me and says, "Sorry to hear"

"It's okay"

"Well just know that whatever she did, she'll pay for it if I meet her" she jokes.

A smile goes across my face and I laugh a little. I then say, "What about you?"

"What, me? Well I'm Spencer Hastings and I intend to over achieve. And uh, my boyfriend and I broke up almost a month ago," she looks down and looks a bit sad, "Also I'm in love with coffee" she picks her head up and chuckles a little.

"That's nice. For you and coffee," I put up a little smile. "Is it too soon to ask what happened between you and the guy?" I ask

She looks down at her coffee cup and says, "His name is Toby and I guess you can say he cheated"

"Cheated?" I say, "Who would ever cheat on you? You're nice, smart, and really pretty" I said like it was obvious, which it is.

She smiles a little and her cheeks turn into a shade of pink. Did I just make her blush? No, maybe it's just hot in here. "Well anyways, swimming? That must be really relaxing.." As our voices trail off, we got to know more about each other. It made me happy, actually. I actually made a friend around here and it feels good.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"Hello?" I answer the incoming call from Caleb. Ever since he got a message from his mom to go to California, he been acting strange.

"So I decided," he says

"And the choice is.." I say waiting for him to fill in my sentence.

"I think I'm going to go," he says with a happy tone in his voice.

"That's.. Great" I say. Before I felt like this was the right thing to do, but all of sudden I feel like I don't want him to go. Two weeks with out him will kill me.

"From the sound of your voice, you don't seem all that happy. I could reschedule, Han" he says with a stern voice

"No," I say quickly, "no it's fine. I want you to be happy. It's only two weeks right?" I try to convince myself.

"Well, I should finish packing. Leaving in three days and in planning to see you tomorrow. Dinner sound good?"

"Dinner sounds great," I smile.

"Good" he said

"Good" I repeat. And with that we hang up on each other. I couldn't help myself but think about the two weeks he'll be away. I can't live.

* * *

The next day in Chemistry, I just do the usual. Take my notes out and copy down whatever was on the board, but today was different. The new girl came in late, once again and Caleb was here today in class. I look over to him and it looks like we glanced at each other the same time. I smile it off and give him a little wave. He sits on the other side of the class and we would always steal glances at each other, but that was before I had someone to sit next to.

"As you all know it's that time of year again. Finals for the end of this semester and you all will be doing projects soon and turning them into me, unless you would like to present them" The teacher said.

I turn to face my partner, which is the person who now sits near me. "Hey," I tap her shoulder. She turns and face me, "Yea?"

"I'm sorry for that day we ran into each other, I know I was rude" I said.

She runs her fingers through her ombre styled hair and said, "Yea, it's fine. I'm Emily, by the way"

_Emily. _The girl Noel was talking about. _The pretty face but interested in chicks. _I wasn't thinking at all and just said, "Oh! So you're the girl that likes girls?"

Her face flushed red and so did mine. "I'm sorry-" I take it back quickly, "I didn't mean to blurt that, I wasn't thinking-"

"Whatever, it's okay" She cuts me off and rolls her eyes.

"No, no, it's not okay. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" I say, but her eyes were glued to the front. I sigh and just pay attention to the teacher.

"..Now you guys don't have to do anything to extreme. Simple things are fine, as long as they are descriptive and well prepared" The teacher says then takes out a box. "You will have the choice either to do what you want or pick a subject from the box and make a project out of it"

Emily turns her face to me and asks, "I'm just going to pick one out of the box, okay?"

"Yea, go ahead" I say. She walks away and I remain feeling a bit dumb for what I said. It didn't take her long to come back with a small paper in her hand with a school laptop, she takes her seat and hands me the paper.

_Slime_

Gross.

"Oh.." I say a bit disappointed

"What?"

"Slime? I don't know" I say

"Princess afraid to get her hands dirty?" She smirks a little

"What?"

"Nothing" She says then opens the laptop and searches up how to make slime.

* * *

**Looks like Hanna needs to think before she speaks. A lot will be coming your way, like what happened with Toby and Spencer whether you like it or not :D. Though I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Remember to leave feedback!**


	4. plsread

Hey guys! Just making sure you guys know that I'm not dead. Anyways, I'll be updating soon, just letting you know.

Also I'm going to be updating Hit and Run and The Five Date Experiment soon too. Stay tuned!

**Leave a review and let me know what team you're on, Hannily or Spemily ? ;)**


	5. A Wet Disaster

**Previously on Almost Is Never Enough, Spencer and Emily go to know each other over coffee and Hanna never thinks before speaking.**

* * *

**Emily's Pov**

Spencer, Aria, and I went to Spencer's house because Spencer wanted to check if Hanna didn't tear the house down.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask

"There's one next to my room upstairs" Spencer said

I make my way to the bathroom and once I reach for the knob to turn, the door opens. I was going walk right in but that was before I almost ran over a blond. There she is standing, my eyes widen. Hanna. Who's half naked. Her towel runs down lower and she's trying her best to cover herself. "Oh my god!" She exclaims.

My first instinct was to step back and close the door. And I did do that. "Next time, lock the door!" I say from the other end of the door.

"I was on my way out actually, you-," She stutters, "You creep!" She said. I roll my eyes so hard, _creep_

"Diva!" I say back.

* * *

_Earlier.._

"Head up in class, Marin" Mr. Fitz tells Hanna, for like the millionth time. Spencer, who sits in front of the class turns her head to Hanna and does the 'shame on you' hand gesture. Hanna runs her fingers through her hair and sticks her tongue out to Spencer. Most of today, I just find myself staring at the back of Spencer's head. Her brown hair suits her.

I also noticed the tiny light brown mole on her cheekbone. _She's so pretty. _That's what I am always thinking ever sense I met her. She's so pretty. There's a ringing sound and class is over. I stand up and make my way to my other class, but Spencer stops me. "Hey there" She says

I give a short smile, "Hey"

"Are you busy after school?"

"Well, you're tutoring me, remember?" I point out

"Oh yea," She said, shaking her head, "Well how about we skip that, and maybe you can hang out with me and Aria?"

The shorter brunette walks behind her. Oh that's Aria. "Yea sure"

"Spencer, come on," Hanna's voice calls from behind me, "I need your help for that French test!"

"See you later, Emily" Spencer rolls her eyes because of Hanna.

They walked out the class room door together, but Aria stayed in class. "Han, this time I'm going to actually _help _you for French, okay?" I hear Spencer say, "And you _actually _have to pay attention."

"I'll do my best" Hanna said

* * *

Chemistry class time.

I walk into my class and for the first time for far, I'm actually not late. I make my way towards my seat, and I'm in the way of Hanna practically eye-sexing the guy side of the room. _Probably her boyfriend. _Of course. Every girl like her has to have a guy around. She's the mean type. I can already tell by the way she dresses.

For example, I dated this girl, Alison. She and Hanna have a ton of similarities. And by the way Hanna and I ran into each other for the first time, she is exactly like Ali. Mean and popular. Things didn't end well with Alison and I. All Alison did was play with my feelings. Then one day I got fed up with it and started seeing someone else. Maya. The girl I fell for. _The girl that hasn't returned my million phone calls._

The bell rings and the teacher walks into class, "Afternoon" He said. "Tomorrow is the start of your projects, remember this is a big part of your grade.." His voice trails off and I no longer pay attention.

* * *

**Hanna's Pov**

Tonight is the night of the dinner with Caleb, before he leaves to visit his mom. A shower. I need a shower. I dig into my bag to find my house keys and- _Shit. _I left it on my bed.

Looks like I'm locked out. I roll my eyes and take my phone out from my pocket. I dial Spencer's number and call..

_..._

_How long does it take for her to answer.._

_..._

"Hello?"_ Finally. _

"Spence!" I say, sounding maybe a bit too eager

"Yea, Han?"

"Can I come by and shower and borrow that.." I stop and think.. Spencer's clothes are usually not my style. Considering the fact she did come to school looking like a Gryffindor. "I'll just look at the things you have, okay?"

"I'm not home right now, I'm at the Brew with Aria and Emily," She said.. _Emily? What can she possibly doing hanging out with the new girl? _"You can swing by here if you want and get my house keys?"

"Okay, I'll be on my way, like now" I said.

* * *

I walk towards the couch in the Brew and say, "Okay, why wasn't I invited to this date" I joke. Though a side of me is wondering. Aria, Spencer, and I always hang out.

"You did say you had that dinner with Caleb" Aria pointed out

"And you do intend to tear everything apart when you are looking for something to wear," Spencer said, "Which takes you forever to get ready for a date"

Aria give a short laughter at Spencer. I glance over to who was sitting next to Aria, it was Emily. I give her a wave and she gives a weak one back. She probably hates me but.. I probably don't care. I hear keys rattle and I turn back to Spencer.

"Please," She said as I reached for the keys but she held on tight to it, "Don't go all Hurricane Hanna in my room, okay?"

"Not even a little mess?" I pout and all she returns is a glare.

"Any mess you make, you clean up"

I roll my eyes, "Fine." She hands me the keys and a smile comes across my face. "Bye girls" I smirk and walk away.

* * *

Lingerie. The girl has a new and not used lingerie in her room closet. I couldn't control the laughter escaping my mouth. Out of all the things that were in her closet, I only found one out of a few things interesting. I found a yellow dress that is _really _cute. Is this even Spencer's?

"Oh Spencey," I quietly say, "You're adorable" I take the new lingerie with me, _this will surprise Caleb._

* * *

I get out the shower whilst wrapping the towel around my body. I forgot the dress in Spencer's room. I turn the knob and I almost hit heads with a taller person. My towel rides down. The towel only cover half of my breasts because it's running down. I try wrapping myself fully without dropping the towel further more. I look up and see a surprised Emily.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, taking steps back.

She reached for the door knob and closes the door shut. _What. The. Hell._

"Next time, lock the door!" She said from the other end of the door

"I was on my way out actually, you-," I stutter for a sec, only to find something to say to her, "You creep!"

"_Diva!_" She yells back

"What is going on here?" I hear footsteps and Spencer's voice.

"Well, I needed to use the bathroom.." Emily tries to explain but I interruptted her

"You couldn't use the bathroom downstairs?" I said, loud enough for them to hear from the closed door.

"Like I would of known you were in there?!" Emily argues back.

I put the lingerie on and wrap myself around the towel again. I open the door and walk passed the two and headed towards Spencer's room. "Han, are you wearing my.." I hear Spencer behind me.

I closed the door shut and locked it. I quickly slip myself into the dress and open the door. Spencer looks behind me, "Okay the room is safe" I glare at Emily, who's glaring back at me. Spencer looks at me and back to Emily, "Okay .. Both of you," She said, stepping in the middle of the glare, "Be nice"

* * *

**To be continued. How do you guys like it so far? Emily and Hanna .. Oucch. **

**Review for the next chapter!**


	6. The Movie and After-Dinner Date

**Previously on Almost Is Never Enough; Emily, Spencer, and Aria hang out. Hanna gets ready for her dinner date and Emily almost ran over a toweled Hanna.**

**Emily's Pov**

"Be nice" Spencer said. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. She's so snotty. I swear, girls like her are all fashion and designers, and stuck up.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Aria walking in. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling" she said

"Yea, we're okay" Spencer said

I look back at Hanna. She takes makeup out her bag and puts eye liner on. After that she applies lipstick. "Well I'm going to go and meet Caleb," she said as she takes her bag that was laying in the bed, "Dinner" she lastly said before walking out the door.

I turn back at Spencer. She shrugs, "That's Hanna Marin"

Hanna walks back and says, "Oh and thanks Spence for letting me have this dress!" Then she walks away again.

"I didn't say you can- oh whatever" Spencer sighs.

I look at Aria. She's on her phone and she looks up to Spencer and I. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go too," she said, "There's something going on with Mike getting into fights again.."

"Yea, okay go ahead and go" Spencer says.

"Okay bye. Bye Emily" she waves at Spencer and I.

"And then there were two.." I said with a awkward smile. I actually kind of wanted this. To be alone with her, without the textbooks.

"That's okay too," She said, flashing a smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? You can pick. I have a stack of them over there and we can watch it in the living room?" She points at the the stack of movies on a shelf.

"Yea sure," I walk over to the movie stack and look through it. I seen most of these. The notebook. The Breakfast Club. The Great Gatsby. I look through more and then I see Pretty In Pink.

"I love that one" Spencer said. I turn around and she was behind me. I feel my face heat a little as I notice how close we were. I turn away from her face, so she doesn't notice the redness on my cheeks.

"Yea, we should watch this then" I said, putting away the other movies and holding onto Pretty In Pink. I turn and practically ran my way down stairs, to avoid the closeness of her and I.

I put the movie in and sit back in the couch. It wasn't that hard knowing how to play a movie in her house. Usually it's different when I go to other peoples house, but I understood the simple controls. Open. Place dvd. Close. Play. I see her coming down the stairs. My eyes are glued to her. She sits down next to me and I play the movie.

* * *

The movie is almost over and the day got darker. She moves closer to me. _What is she doing?_ My hearts starts to beat in a weird way. Her head lays on my left shoulder.

Oh god.

Oh god.

I look down and her head and smell the coconut scent in her head. Which smells _really_ good.

Do I stay in this position? What if I move a little? I don't want to ruin this.

I stay in this position until the movie is over. I look down at Spencer and her eyes are closed. She's asleep.

Crap

What do I do?

I take my right hand and tap her left shoulder. "Huh?" She says.

"Movie's over" I said. She picks up her head and I instantly miss it back in my shoulder. She yawns.

I stand up, "I think I should head home. It's getting late" I said

"Yea sure" she said.

I head towards the door, but her calling my name stops me. I turn back around, with my eyebrows raised, "Yea?"

"Do you.." She said slowly, "I don't know. Maybe want to hangout again? Just us?"

My lips automatically curve into a smile. "Yea. Yes I would like that. See you later" I said

"Bye" She waves.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

"I love you, Hanna" he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Be safe, okay?" I said. After dinner, he dropped me home. He wasn't in the mood to do anything.. If you know what I mean. *What a waste of lingerie*

"I'll be back in two weeks, okay?" His forehead rests against mine.

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise."

I lean and press my lips against his. I don't ever want this moment to end.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. Sorry for the short chapter. There's more to come! I barely wrote out the Dinner Date, because I feel like I should focus more on the main ships, which is Spemily and Hannily. I'll be updating soon!**

**Review Response**

**Guest: Is this story going to be like that other spemily vs hannily story, where they both fight for Emily's attention?**

**No it's not going to like that. Well maybe in some moments. But no, it's not going to be like that.**


	7. Don't Call Me Princess

**Emily's POV**

"Okay, boy and girls. Ladies and gentlemen. Uncontrollable boys and girls. What ever you teenagers are, now and days," The chubby teacher said as he extended his arm to point at the board. The sweat pit stain on his under arms and very much noticeable. Gross. "Today, you will start your projects. Work with your partners and don't goof around!" He announces at the last 10 minutes of class.

I glance to my right and met eyes with Hanna, who turned to see me. Looks like she was doing the same glancing at me. I let a sigh out and look away. _Maybe messing with her will be fun._ "Well princess," I said, "my house or yours?" I smirk.

"You wish, Fields" I'm not even looking at her but I can feel her rolling her eyes by the tone of her voice.

"Yes, it's a dying wish of mine, Marin" I said, with a highly sarcastic tone.

"Gees, it's bad enough that we're partners, but now you want to have sex with me?" Hanna blurted. My face turned into a shade of red and my eyes widen. I look around and everyone was working with their partners for the project. No one heard that. _Thank god._

I look at Hanna and she was laughing so hysterically on how embarrassed I look. Her hand flies to her mouth to hold the laughter in. "Do I need to hold a sarcastic sign up for you, before you blurt something out?!" I loud whisper to her.

The teacher was passing by, looking at the other students working. He was just going to walk passed by Hanna and I, before I stopped it. "Mr... Teacher-Guy!" I said, which caught his attention.

He sighs and his shoulders drop, "It's Mr. Hill," he said then turned to me, "Why doesn't anyone remember my name or who I am.." He sighed more. Wow his life must be a mess.

"Is there anyone way I could .." I said, glancing at Hanna, who's eyes were focused on her nails, "Switch partners?" I said

He takes a look at me, then Hanna, now back at me. Then at the class, "No" He bluntly said then begins to walk away.

"What, why?" I ask him while his back is turned.

He turns around and said, "Listen girls, there are times when partners don't like each other. But you need to work through that, in order to pass my class. So if you two don't like each other, then suck it up and deal with it." He lastly said before he walked off. "Don't forget some of the main rules of science! Opposites attract! So try becoming friends." He turns around once more, then goes away. I know what he was saying. Hanna and I are completely opposites, Hanna was totally girly and I was way more less of that.

"Asshole," I mutter. I look over to Hanna, maybe I should just deal with it. "So do you want to start the project tonight? Or.." I said waiting for her suggestion

"I have things to do tonight, maybe after school?" I think that's the first time I ever heard her sound serious.

"I have tutoring" I said. The suddenly Spencer came across my mind

"Tomorrow, then?" She said right when the bell rings.

"Sounds good. I'll bring the supplies for the _goo_," I put emphases on the word 'goo' to make sure she gets disgusted, "So, don't afraid to get you hands dirty, _princess_"

"Okay one," she holds up her middle finger, "Don't call me that," She said. She hold up her other middle finger as both of her hands stand in front of my face, "I'll leave that the slime work to you, I'll just do the other parts"

I hold my binders and walk passed her, "See you tomorrow, princess." I smirk and I can just feel her rolling her eyes. Why are girls like her so .. Prissy?

* * *

**Really short chapter, don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys. Here's some feisty hannily. Don't you just love their 'friendship' so far :D ?**

**Review ! **


	8. What Is Going On?

**Last chap on AINE, Hanna and Emily continue to be feisty.**

Today's the day that Caleb leaves.. And it's killing me to know that he'll be gone for two whole weeks. That's so much. He's leaving early in the morning, so tonight, in this moment, is the last I see him until he comes back.

_I still have Spencer's lingerie._

The door bell rings and I walk towards the door. I open the door and a smile automatically curves on my face. "Hey" I said as I wrap my arms around his neck for a hug.

Is time going slow or is this just a long hug?

We slowly pull away and we walk inside my room. I turn around and my smile dropped, as I think more and more on how he isn't going to be with me. "I'm just going to be gone for like two weeks, Han" He said, "Don't need to pout"

I look up to his face and I find myself smiling again. I press my lips against his and wrap my arm around his neck. He deepens the kiss and wraps his muscular arms around my waist. The kiss become more heated and my hands gets lost, grabbing his short hair. He pulls away and presses his lips against my neck, roughly, just the way I loved it.

I slowly fall back on my bed, as I lift my shirt over my head.

* * *

**Spencer's Pov**

I walk to the doors of the library, and pull it. It's locked.

"Closed?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see a black haired beauty. Emily. _Did I just call her a black haired beauty.._

"It's your lucky day. Yes, the library is closed. No science for you" I said. Which earned me a sweet sound of her laugh and a image of her smile forever placed in my head. _WHAT? Stop thinking that, Spence. What the hell is up with you!_

The library is closed. Leaving just me and Emily by ourselves, going nowhere. "So, do you want to hang out instead or.." I said, slowly, hoping she would say yes. She looks at me with those big dark chocolate eyes and said, "Yea, we could go to my house?"

"That'll be great" I said. We went inside my car and the hanging scented tiny shaped tree fall. I reach for it, but then I feel her hand, reaching for it too. "Sorry," She said, as she jerks her hand away. I feel my face feeling ridiculously hot.

_Am I blushing?_

"No, it's my fault" I'm pretty sure my face is all shades of pink, right now. I pick up the scented tree and place it back around the mirror. "So what ever happened with that Maya-girl?" I ask

"She texts and calls me but I never really replied or anything" She sighs

"Well, why not?" I ask.

"It's my turn to play the ignoring game" She puts up a fake smile. She points at a house and said, "That's the one"

I park in front of her house and she leads me into her house. She first takes me inside her room. The side of her door has a tall cut piece of wood, with heights marks written on it. "I took it from home. I don't think I can ever let go of that" She shrugs with her teeth flashing into a smile.

I sit down on the side of her bed and sit down on the right next to me. "I don't get it.." I said

"Get what?" She asks

I let my mind speak for itself, without any control. "I don't get how someone could ever 'mess up' with you" I said. Her face turned pink and she shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

I get lost looking at her eyes, "I don't know.. You're really cool.." I said. She glances at my lips and back to my eyes. Why did she just do that? Why am I feeling the need to taste her lips? What is going on?

Everything in my body wants her, but right now in my head, I don't know what to think. I turn my head away from her and smile at the ground. Why am I smiling?

"So do you want to watch a movie?" She asks

I nod yes and she takes her Mac laptop and places it on the bed. "Is sit on your bed, like this?" I ask as I take my Doc Martens off and let my legs freely on the bed, with my back against the bed frame.

"Yea" She said and walks to the other side of the bed, with her back against the bed frame also, looking for a movie.

"10 things I hate about you?" She suggested

"Mhmmm... Yes" I nod.

* * *

Its been more than half of the movie where Kat Stratford gets Patrick Verona out of detention by flashing the teacher. I always wanted to do that for someone, it seems so brave. Something I know that my parents and sister would probably be disappointed in me for.. _But that's why I want to do it._

I lay my head on her shoulder and she first tenses.. Why? I sit up and met eyes with her. The movie was still going on, but everything right now, in this moment, sounded silent. We gaze at each other. I look at her big think lips and there's a craving in me that's to taste it.. _Badly_.

I lean in slowly and she does too.

Until there was a knock on the door with someone calling Emily's name. We back away from each other and our eye are widen. She look at the door and said, "Who is it?"

The door opens and it revealed and long haired, brown skin, nervous girl. I look at Emily and her jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrow. Her expression was surprised. Who is that?

Emily finally found words and said, "Maya?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Spencer flashing a teacher to get someone out of detention.. Maybe Emily? Mhmm... Only time would tell for that. I'm sorry for the really really slow chap updates. I already know what I'm going to do with the story and stuff, but I been super busy and lazy and I'm sorry if you're waiting for the other one of my hannily stories to be updated!**

**I know you guys want more hannily and fluffyness, and all I'm going to say is.. Hang in there! This story will give you a lot. For example, Hanna's character development. Make sure to look closely into that as the story continues!**

**And just putting this out there; I'm in love with Spemily and Hannily like a lot.. So I'm still deciding on the future endgame. **

**R****eview!**


End file.
